


NEW SPELL INVENTED BY 12 YEAR OLD FËANÁRO NOLDÓRÁN

by tyelkormofuckyou



Series: HP x The Silmarillion [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Baby Fëanor, Daily Prophet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyelkormofuckyou/pseuds/tyelkormofuckyou
Summary: An addition to my work about Fëanor’s childhood at Hogwarts :)
Series: HP x The Silmarillion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813156
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	NEW SPELL INVENTED BY 12 YEAR OLD FËANÁRO NOLDÓRÁN

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as if a secret fire were kindled within him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035907) by [tyelkormofuckyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyelkormofuckyou/pseuds/tyelkormofuckyou). 



**THE DAILY PROPHET**

**2 March**

NEW SPELL DISCOVERED BY 12 YEAR OLD FËANÁRO NOLDÓRÁN

_Fëanáro Noldórán, the heir of Finwë Noldórán, currently in his 2 nd year of Hogwarts education, seems to have inherited his parents’ bright mind! Being just 12 years old, the young boy has already created a new spell which he called the Bluebell Flame. This flame burns cold and heats up only the object right over it, which makes it possible to close it in a jar and use as a lamp. It can also be touched, as it burns only objects that the spellcaster wants it to affect. _

_Manwë Súlimo, the headmaster and Charms teacher at Hogwarts:_ Fëanáro is very talented and we’re delighted to teach him. If he works hard enough, he may become a great wizard! We try to encourage our students and their passions as much as we can.

_Aulë Mahal, head of House Slytherin:_ We’re so proud of Fëanáro! Not only a Hogwarts student, but a Slytherin managed to become one of the youngest spell inventors of all time. Fëanáro is a wonderful boy, he’s well mannered, talented and passionate, and he has a great potential. I hope he’ll become one of the greatest wizards in Aman or even whole Arda!

_More information about the Bluebell Flame spell coming soon, claims Fëanáro Noldóran. READ MORE: page 4._

_Fëanáro Noldórán is the son of Finwë Noldórán and his first wife Míriel Serindë. His father is one of the most influential people of Aman, as a politician, inventor and writer. His mother was an artist and a pioneer in art magic, she also was interested in the scientific side of magic. GET THEIR BOOKS AT FLOURISH AND BLOTTS: page 9._


End file.
